Evil Prince
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Rin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja sampai suatu hari dia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan mengejar mengajarnya dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
****Evil Prince****

 **Pairing : Megurine Luki x Kagamine Rin**

 **Slide : Shion Kaito x Kagamine Len**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **No bacot dari author abal-abal yang baru ngarang. Maap jika ff ini memuakkan terimakasih :3**

* * *

Kagamine Rin, Gadis dengan surai pirangnya itu mempercepat langkahnya. Terdengar derap langkah seseorang dibelakangnya juga bertambah cepat seiring langkah gadis itu yang hampir setengah berlari kecil ketimbang disebut berjalan. Menghela napas, gadis itu sengaja mendadak berhenti, membuat orang dibelakangnya menubruk punggung gadis itu agak keras karena tindakan tak diduga tersebut. Rin mendengus, memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sosok yang sejak tadi mengikutinya yang tak lain adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah jambu yang menawan. Tapi tidak! Rin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan itu. Gadis lain mungkin akan berteriak mengiilai pemuda itu tapi pengecualian untuk Rin. Wajah garangnya yang siap mencekik pemuda didepanya merupakan suatu bukti bahwa Rin sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda it. Bahkan tanpa perlu Rin menjabarkanya kan?

"Berhenti mengiktiku!" Desis Rin tajam tanpa sedikitpun bisa menakuti pemuda dihadapanya karena sekarang pemuda itu malah tersenyum dengan inoocentnya.

"Tidak Rin, sebelum kau berkata 'Ya' untuk jadi pacarku^^."

"Hei! Jangan semakin membuatku kesal ya!" Teriak Rin kesal, gadis itu sudah diambang batas kesabaranya untuk meladeni pemuda yang menurutnya sudah gila itu.

"aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu Rin. Aku tidak ingin kau kesal." Rin memijat dahinya, kepalanya sekarang terasa akan meledak.

"dengar kau orang asing.."

"—Luki."

"Oke Luki-san. Tolong berhenti mengikutiku sekarang. Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak mau adikku yang manis melihat kakaknya diuntit oleh seorang pemuda gila. Aku yakin riwayatmu akan tamat kalau adikku sampai tau hal ini."Ujar Rin tegas dengan senyum kemenangan. Tapi pemuda didepanya malah senyum semakin lebar membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan.

"apanya yang lucu? Kau suka dihajar? Kau mau wajahmu itu bonyok dihajar adikku?" Tanya Rin heran. Kekesalanya serasa makin memuncak melihat Luki menggeleng dengan senyum.

"ayo kita bertaruh." Alis Rin berkerut mendengarnya.

"apa mak—"

"ayo kita bertaruh Rin. Kalau sampai adikmu menghajarku ketika pertama kali bertemu denganku maka kau menang. Aku akan berhenti mengikutimu tapi kalau sebaliknya, adikmu tidak masalah melihatku mendekatimu maka aku menang, dan kau harus jadi pacarrku selamanya." Tantang Luki dengan seringai yang menurut Rin benar-benar menyebalkan untuk dilihat.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Mungkininilah satu-satunya kesempatanya untuk lolos dari pemuda gila itu. Luki bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja dan melepaskan buruanya pergi begitu saja. Disamping itu Rin yakin sekali Len tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diganggu oleh orang asing. Apalagi jika Rin menganggap orang itu adalah ancaman. Len pasti akan memihaknya dan menghajar pemuda gila itu sampai babak belur. Oke Fix, Rin sudah memutuskan.

Disisi lain Luki menunggu dengan sabar, pemuda itu hanya diam mengamati wajah serius Rin yang sedang berpikir. Seulas senyum terlukis diwajahnya mendapati Rin kembali fokus padanya dengan tatapan yang penuh tekad.

"baiklah, aku setuju!"

Luki tersenyum kemenangan.

* * *

Semuanya tejadi bergitu cepat sampai-sampai sulit untuk Rin memahaminya. Otak gadis yang sudah lemot itu berlipat lemotnya dipakai untuk memproses kejadian rumit yang baru saja berlangsung. Seingatnya ia membuka pintu rumah diikuti oleh Luki yang mengekorinya tentu saja karena taruhan mereka. Lalu- lalu Rin benar –benar bingung dan hanya bisa menganga mendapati adiknya berteriak histeris melihat dirinya atau tepatnya Luki kemudian Len melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah itu menghampiri Luki mengajak pemuda itu masuk kerumah mereka. Dan yang paling membuatnya bengong adalah ketika Len berteriak heboh padanya.

"oneechan! Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau Luki-san akan datang?"

Setelahnya Rin tidak ingat lagi. Otaknya ngeblank, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah senyum kemenangan mengembang diwajah pemuda itu kemudian kosong. Rin bahkan lupa bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba sudah berada didalam kamarnya yang berantakan setelah tadi Len menyeretnya ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

" oneechan harus dandan yang cantik." Pesan adiknya itu sebelum menutup pintu kamar Rin.

Rin menghela napas, seraya memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia baru saja hendak merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal ketika Len berteriak dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"oneechan sudah ganti baju kan?"

Rin mungkin untuk keseratus kalinya menghela napas hari ini.

"iya~ sebentar Len." Seru Rin dengan malas. Gadis itu menyeret langkahnya mendekati lemari untuk memilih baju.

"ini benar-benar suatu kejutan benarkan?" ujar Len riang. Ucapanya itu dimaknai berbeda oleh dua orang lainya diruang tamu itu. Rin menganggap itu bukan sekedar kejutan tapi akhir hidupnya gadis itu terus saja memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sedangkan Luki begitu berkebalikan karena sejak tadi pemuda tampan itu tidak berhenti memasang senyum.

"ini kejutan yang menyenangkan benarkan oneehcan?" Rin menghela napas dengan dramatis mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Ia ingin sekali tidak menjawab tapi tatapan ancaman dari adiknya itu begitu garang sampai Rin tidak berkutik mengalah lebih baik, akhirnya dengan berat hati Rin menganggukan kepalanya dengan tak rela. Ia mencomot sedikit kadang ditoples berusaha mengacuhkan apapun yang nanti akan terjadi.

"Luki-san bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan oneechanku ini?" tanya Len pada Luki yang duduk anteng disofa seberang.

"kami bertemu dijalan.^^"

"oh benarkan itu? Kalian bertemu dimana? Aku harap kalian bertemu ditempat yang romantis." Teriak Len antusias,ia terlihat begitu gembira Rin bahkan rasanya baru seumur hidupnya melihat adiknya itu segembira itu.

"kami bertemu dihalte."

"ya kan... kalian romantis sekali. Oh ya silakan diminum Luki-san.. aku akan telpon Kaito kalau kau ada disini." Ujar Len seraya beranjak dari kursinya. Rin yang merasa janggal mendengar nama Kaito disebut refleks mencekal lengan adiknya.

"kaito? Kenapakau sampai harus repot-repot menghubungi kaito?" tanya Rin tak mengrti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tubuhnya panas dingin seketika merasakan hal buruk sebentar lagi akan datang.

"oneechan ini lupa ya? Luki-kun ini kan sepupunya kaito. bukanya aku pernah cerita ya? Bahwa kaito punya sepupu yang kuliah di New York dan akan kembali?" jelas Len kesal. Rin merasa ditimpuk sekarung batu detik itu juga. OMG! Bencana! Kenapa Rin bahkan tak tahu apapun? Gadis itu menoleh pada Luki dengan ekpresi linglung terpampang diwajahnya. Gadis itu dapat dengan jelas melihat Luki menyeringai sadis kepanya diikuti gerak bibir yang masih bisa dimengerti Rin sebagai.

"kau milikku.."

Glup! Rin menelan ludah,

* * *

Memiliki pacar yang ganteng pastilah menjadi keinginan setiap wanita, apalagi tidak sembarang ganteng tapi juga romantis dan perhatian, siapa yang tidak ingin pria seperti itu? Berjuta wanita akan mengantri demi pemuda seperti itu tapi tidak dengan adalah salah dan bencana! Ia hanyalah seorang gadis sekolah menengah atas biasa sebelum semuanya berubah begitu drastis ketika ia bertemu dengan Luki- pemuda gila yang memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Kehidupanya terasa dijunkir balikkan. Sekarang ia menjadi seorang selebritis sekolahnya karena teman-temanya tidak bisa diam menggunjingkan sesuatu apapun tentangnya setelah Rin di suatu bagi berangkat sekolah diantar sebuah ferrari merah keluaran terbaru. Teman-teman sekolahnya tidak berhenti berbisik-bisik membicarakan tentangnya. Bukan...bukan.. jangan berpikiran dirinya adalah anak konglomerat yang punya harta melimpah sampai bisa beli ferrari. ia hanya gadis biasa dengan uang saku pas-pasan jadi wajar saja ia tidak akan mampu membeli ferrari. ya jadi milik siapa ferrari itu tentu saja milik Luki. Fakta terbaru yang mengejutkan Rin setelah fakta bahwa Luki adalah sepupu kaito, Luki ternyata seorang model dan musisi berbakat yang sedang naik daun dijepang. Tapi sayang sekali Rin tidak bergitu mengikuti perkembangaan musik dinegaranya jadi dia tidak begitu tau nama-nama penyanyi. Jadi sekarang semuanya masuk akal kan?

Punya pacar ganteng dan artis terknal memang tidaklah mudah. Setiap pagi rin harus rela diserbu para fans Luki diseolahnya untuk dimintai tanda tangan lah,memberikan kado lah, ini itu dan banyak lagi. Rin bahkan sampai pusing sendiri mendengarnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Baru selangkah ia menginjakan kaki dilobi sekolah kerumunan orang berlari kearahnya kemudian memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus.

"rin, sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Luki?"

"Luki kapan keluar album baru?"

"eh Rin luki tidak adir dipemotretan kemarin kenapa apa dia sakit?"

"makanan yang disukai Luki-kun apa?"

"kau sudah pernah kerumahnya belum?"

"luki-kun potong rambut dimana?"

Rin menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. SIAPAPUN, TOLONG RIN SEKARANG!

"maaf nona-nona tapi bel sudah lama bunyi saatnya masuk kelas." Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara lembut itu. Para gadis otomatis diam, melting ditempat mendapati ternyata yang barusan bicara adalah kaito.

"nah, ayo bubar." Bagai hipnotis, para gadis itu secara teratur kembali ke kelas masing masing. Rin menghela napas lega. Ia menatap dewa penolongnya dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih.

"melelahkan pasti ya, begiini setiap hari." Komentar kaito prihatin. Rin menggigit bibirnya seraya mengangguk lemas.

"aku akan bicara dengan Luki agar tidak mengantarmu ke sekolah lagi." Usul kaito yang dijawab gelengan dari Rin.

"J-jangan Kaito-kun. Biar aku saja yang bicara padanya." Kaito mengelus surai pirang itu lembut, gadis dihadapanya yang dikenalnya ceria sekarang begitu rapuh. Kaito tak tega melihatnya.

"jangan sungkan bicara padaku kalau Luki menyusahkanmu. Aku tau kalian pacaran tapi ini telalu berat untukmu."

"terimakasih telah menghawatirkanku kaito-kun. Aku baik-baik saja." Rin tersenyum.

"ya sudah ayo ke kelas." Usul kaito yang disambut anggukan Rin.

* * *

Sore telah menjelang ketika Rin berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi baru satu langkah ia keluar, tubuhnya seketika berhenti mendadak merasakan seseorang menyentuh lenganya. Rin berpaling ke kiri, ekpresinya seketika horror mendapati seorang aneh bersyal, bertopi, dan berkacamata mencekal lenganya.

"ka-kau siapa?" tanya Rin ketakutan.

Orang misterius itu melepaskan kacamatanya karena melihat wajah Rin yang pucat ketakutan. Sebingkai wajah tampanlah yang pertama kali dilihat Rin ketika orang aneh itu membuka kacamatanya. Lol... Rin ingin menonjok sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Luki. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu berpakaian aneh seperti itu. Ini kan bukan musim dingin.

"ternyata kau." Gerutu Rin kesal, dirinya merasa sedang dikerjai.

"aku datang menjemputmu. " Rin berdecak.

"kau bukan supir antar jemput jadi berhentilah melakukan itu."

Luki tersenyum, "aku hanya tidak mau kau hilang diculik."

Rin memutar bola matanya jengah, "aku bukan anak-anak lagi."

"tapi kau imut Rin. Bisa saja para penculik mengiramu adalah anak-anak." Rin menghela napas.

"oh ya Rin, tadi aku beli sesuatu tadi untukmu." Luki menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik pada Rin dan dierima Rin dengan tatapan curiga.

"apa?"

"buka saja."

Rin membuka bungkusan itu, kedua bola matanya melebar melihat ternyata isinya sebuah buku. Serial manga yaoi favoritnya ternyata sudah terbit bulan ini. Kenapa ia sampai lupa? Dan... dan.. Luki kenapa ingat?

"k-kau—"

"kaito-nii bilang kau suka manga yaoi dari pengarang itu jadi aku sengaja belikan^^."

"kaito bilang apa saja?"

"rahasia." Rin benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah tampan tanpa dosa itu dengan bogem mentah mendengar jawaban menyebalkan itu. Well tapi lumayanlah... dia dapat komik gratis hari ini dan terlebih lagi ini charpter baru yang sejak kemarin ingin ia beli tetapi pending gara-gara kesibukanya jadi tidak sempat mampir ketoko buku langganananya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk sampai kerumah dan membaca lanjutanya.

"A-arigatou.. " Ucap Rin kaku. Rasanya tidak ikhlas mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda sembrono didepanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan dia sudah baik hati mau membelikan manga untuknya.

"Hadiahnya..." Rin mengernyitkan dahi ketika Luki mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin sehingga wajah mereka hanya berada beberapa senti saja. Bahkan Rin bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya yang sukses membuatnya merona merah dikedua pipinya. Rin melirik sekelilingnya gusar dan benar saja mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"A-apa?" Gugup Rin pura-pura polos. Ia mengerti situasi ini tentu saja. Ia kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah sering mendapati adegan ini didalam manga-manga shoujo yang kebetulan ia baca. Tapi mendapati kejadian seperti ini didunia nyata terlebih lagi dia yang harus mengalaminya benar-benar membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini jelas bukan manga ataupun anime dimana sang tokoh wanita akan malu-malu mengikuti keinginan sang cowok untuk menciumnya. Well rin disini masih punya harga diri dan dia tidak siap membuangnya sekarang apalagi untuk cowok brengsek seperti Luki. Jelas dia tidak mau!

Luki menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap kesal gadis yang sejak kemarin jadi kekasihnya itu.

"tentu saja kan Rin aku minta hadiah ciuman darimu." Jawab luki gamlang yang sukses membuat siku-siku muncul dikepala Rin.

"Ti-tidak mau..." tolak rin berjalan melewati pemuda itu dengankesal, tetapi keburu dicekal oleh luki dan sebelum dirinya sempat meluncurkan protes sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir pink itu membuat pemiliknya membeku seketika. Rin juga sempat mendengar suara pekikan kaget dari orang-orang yang menonton mereka sejak tadi. Wanita disekeliling Rin menjerit iri tetapi dihiraukanya mengingat ia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Luki menciumnya? WFT?

"Aku sudah dapat hadiahku^^."

Plak!

Semua terdiam seketika melihat bagaimana sang gadis menampar pemuda tampan itu dengan buku manga ditanganya.

"kau! Benar-benar mengesalkan!" ujar Rin dengan ekpresi gemasnya.

"kalian sedang apa?" Kedua sejoli yang tengah kasmaran itu*ditimpuk Rin* sontak menoleh pada sang mengintrupsi yang ternyata adalah Kaito dan Len. Sepasang kekasih itu menatap Luki dan Rin dengan tatapan aneh penuh tanda tanya beberapa orang disekitar keduanya juga ikut-ikutan menatap mereka dengan aneh.

"oneechan?" Len menghampiri kakaknya yang diam mematung ditempatnya. Ekpresi khawatir tampak dari sang adik melihat sang kakak yang menatap garang Luki seperti siap menelanya kapan saja.

"A-aku mau pulang." Rin berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Len tentu saja mengikuti kakaknya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada kekasihnya yang dijawab anggukan singkat Kaito.

Luki mengamati kakak beradik yang menjauh itu dengan seulas seringai tersungging dibibirnya. Kaito sang sepupu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sodaranya itu. Ia memang tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan luki pada rin tadi tapi pastinyalah sesuatu hal yang terbilang usil untuk dilakukan mengingat sifat Luki yang sangat suka sekali menggoda orang.

"Kau ini... berhentilah melakukan tingkah kekanakanmu itu. Tidak semua wanita bisa kau pikat dengan cara seperti itu."

Luki tersenyum lebar, "Well... Kaito-nii cukup diam saja dan menonton."

Kaito semakin prihatin dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada Rin.

TBC


End file.
